The present invention relates generally to desktop organizers, and in particular relates to a frame attachable to a computer monitor for the organization of desktop items for easy and convenient access.
In today's high paced office environment, increasing demands are placed upon individuals stationed at a computer workstation in areas of limited space, much of which is occupied by desktop computer components including a computer monitor. Accordingly, organization and easy access to necessary items is desired. Conventional organizers sit on the desktop and retain various items that may or may not be needed at a given point in time. However, these organizers occupy space on the desktop regardless of whether the user needs to access the retained items. Accordingly, in instances where access to the stored items is not needed, the organizer still occupies valuable desktop space, and reduces the space available for other items, such as notes, business cards, personal effects, writing implements, and the like.
In an effort to maximize available desktop space and to provide easy access to desktop items, a number of organizers have been proposed that attach to a computer monitor. Conventional organizers hold clipboards that enable easy visual access to documents, while other organizers include bins and the like for holding miscellaneous desktop items. Still other organizers include apparatus that receives computer-related accessories such as compact disks and floppy disks.
Unfortunately, while these organizers are suitable for their intended purpose, none are configurable to provide flexibility based on a user's given needs. For instance, if an organizer includes bins that are not needed, the user is unable to remove the bins or replace them with other more desired desktop item-retaining implements. Furthermore, the size of conventional monitor-attached organizers is fixed. What is therefore needed is an organizer that is attachable to a desktop monitor that is also configurable by the user.